


第n次会面

by rainfall2am



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:09:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22940770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainfall2am/pseuds/rainfall2am
Relationships: Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Kudos: 8





	第n次会面

*  
第一次

第一次见面是在光化门，冬天。  
李赫宰的假期比李东海的轮休早一天，李东海白天要在光化门附近执勤，两人约定了在午休时见面。重回闹市的李赫宰颇有些不适应，他找了间李东海工作附近小巷里的咖啡馆，用口罩帽子围巾把自己裹得严严实实，也不敢坐在窗边，挑了个能看到门的角落位置。  
开车经过光化门的时候，远远看去有警察站在路旁维持秩序，景点永远都有许多游人，不知道李东海站在这么多人中间是否适应。  
十二点一到，李赫宰帮李东海点了三明治和华夫饼，午休不长，他们没什么时间吃饭。  
十二点十六，戴着大衣连帽的李东海推开咖啡厅的门，像是装了定位一眼看到角落的李赫宰。  
两人面面相觑不说话，李东海攥紧了拳头，还是没忍住握了下李赫宰放在桌子上的手。李赫宰胡噜一把他帽子上的毛毛，把热咖啡推到他面前：“快吃点东西，外面很冷吧。”  
李赫宰早就帮他把三明治和华夫饼切成了小块，李东海吃的很快，嘴里塞的鼓鼓囊囊地问到：“你不吃吗？”  
“和妈妈说好了回家吃，一会先送你去上班，”李赫宰抽了张纸巾递给他，“慢点慢点。”  
李东海很快解决掉午餐，扔下叉子看着李赫宰，“去车上？”  
其实李赫宰心里也早已焦躁得不行，帮李东海又擦了擦嘴，掏出手机：“拍个照再走吧，要和粉丝汇报的啊。”  
两个头顶外套大帽子的人，把脸凑到一起对着屏幕乖乖比耶。  
李赫宰的车停在后巷极不起眼的地方，前玻璃也在下车前用遮光板挡住，两人一起进了后座，门锁将落就抱在一起，从见面那一刻起的迫不及待终于被释放。  
车里十分昏暗，李东海坐在李赫宰腿上，和他面对面抱着，没一会就忍不住接吻。他们吻得极认真，渐渐都出了汗，李东海抓着李赫宰背后的衣料，快要呼吸不上来，李赫宰马上单手解了他的围巾和最上面的纽扣。  
李东海喷了很多甜味香水，随着体温升高香甜的味道从耳后颈侧蒸发，熏得李赫宰晕晕乎乎的，仿佛怀抱着一颗熟透的蜜桃。待到两人都要喘不上来气才恋恋不舍的分开，他们额头相对，李东海伸舌去舔李赫宰的嘴唇鼻尖，像是还未品味够。  
亲亲抱抱了不知多久，李赫宰掏出压在身后的手机看了眼时间，凑过去用鼻子蹭李东海的脸：“好像得送你走了。”  
李东海皱了皱鼻子，李赫宰马上去亲他的眼睛。  
“不许哭，”他轻声哄道，“先去工作，晚上我接你下班。”  
“嗯。”穿着警察制服的人乖巧点头，“那你不可以迟到哦。”

*  
第二次

第二次见面很不幸的是在医院，依旧是冬天。  
李赫宰照例在周五晚上约定的时间打电话到警察厅宿舍，没想到接电话的是陌生人。  
“抱歉，请问李东海在吗？”  
“嗯…您好，东海哥他……请问您是？”接电话的大概是李东海的室友。  
对方的声音有些犹豫，让李赫宰莫名不安：“我是东海的队友，银赫。”  
“啊，那个，东海哥前两天请病假住院了，最近都没有来上班。具体的情况我也不是很清楚，前辈还是问问他的家人或始源哥吧。”  
李赫宰忍着不适礼貌地挂了对方的电话，马上又拨出另一个号码，每周通电话的时间有限，这样的关头他一秒都不能浪费。  
电话是打到东华哥那里，对方接通就猜到了他的来意，简单说明了李东海的病情，只是免疫力低下引发的一些炎症，需要住院输液。东华哥声音很低，想来是在安静的医院。  
明明上个月见面时还一切都好呢，李赫宰挂了电话，一个人在操场上散步。  
上回见面时他只注意到李东海瘦了些，李赫宰当是新兵营的训练和停下的增肌让李东海掉了体重。他们只有短短一天半相处的时间，久未见面的恋人用大把时间抚慰彼此的欲望，李赫宰此时责怪起自己的色令智昏，他自诩得对李东海的一切了如指掌，最终也有了疏忽的时候。  
李赫宰以家人生病的理由申请了明天一天假，所幸他近期表现优异，很顺利地批了下来。晚上熄灯后他辗转难眠，好不容易捱到天未亮就上了提前联系好的回城的车。  
经纪人得知他去探病李东海也没有说什么，车子开得飞快，李赫宰靠着车窗不知不觉睡着了。他梦到了二十来岁的李东海发烧时赖在他的房间，把他冰凉的手压在自己滚烫的脸颊下，那温度穿过梦境灼伤了他，李赫宰猛地惊醒。  
赶到医院时已经将近中午，李东海住在单人病房，他背对着门侧倚在床上借着窗外的光看书，听到来人转过头。李赫宰眼看他滞了一下迅速拉起被子盖住大半张脸，手中的书掉在地上。  
李赫宰一步步走近，他盯着李东海紧簇的眉头、躲闪的眼神和用力到发白的指节，弯腰捡起了书，紧紧握住他拽着被子的手往下拉：  
“让我看看。”声音像是硬挤出来般。  
李东海呜咽一声直想再往被子里钻，他偏过头去闭上了眼。病中的人根本没力气挣扎，企图遮挡的被子被拨开，下巴被那人强硬地捏着转过去。李赫宰终于看清从他脸颊蔓延到颈侧的两串红色疱疹。李东海终是小心翼翼地睁眼，看到李赫宰紧绷的神情，刚抑住的眼泪马上滚落。  
对方用手指抹掉他的眼泪，又怕碰到伤口只好轻轻拂过。  
“疼吗，”李赫宰声音低哑，“是不是身上还有。”  
李东海放弃挣扎，乖乖掀开衣服让他看腰侧的疱疹，他知道如果不让李赫宰亲眼看到，他能有更多的胡思乱想。  
苍白细瘦的腰肢快要挂不住宽大的浅蓝病号服，抓住衣服的左手手背贴了好几个输液后的胶布，李赫宰帮他慢慢卷上衣服，用被子裹好。  
“东海…”  
高烧时的混沌、注入静脉的冰冷药水、止疼片都难以缓解的半夜疼痛，所有佯装的坚强都被这沙哑的两个字击破。李东海可以对妈妈哥哥说别担心，对同事朋友说我还好，他也想让李赫宰不要难过不要紧张，但是他所有的伪装在李赫宰面前向来不作数，他只想待在他的掌心上。  
于是他张开手臂要求一个怀抱，更多的眼泪悉数流下。  
“赫，好疼啊，晚上真的好疼。”  
他终于可以说疼了。

*  
第三次见面十分仓促。天气转暖，李赫宰的部队在首尔近郊和其他部队一起公演，李东海用下班到晚上熄灯前的时间开车赶来见他，把李赫宰吓了一跳。演出结束后士兵们都分散在帐篷中吃饭休息，他们没有约会时间没有约会地点，只能躲在舞台背景板的阴影里接一个长长的吻，离开前李赫宰再三检查了李东海脸上没因上次的病留疤才让人走。

第四次是一个三天小假期，已然是夏天。李东海在沙发上抱着小狗玩，李赫宰一边做摄影师一边想到，去年的这时他们还在因为即将到来的分离惴惴不安。李东海前一阵逛街时买了两顶棒球帽，剪刀手自拍后，他执意要两人换上刚拍的头像，李赫宰爽快地答应。

后来又有了第五次、第六次、第七次……季节变换，他们在小公寓缠绵，在汉江边散步，在李东海跑去驻地会面时避开人悄悄牵手，也在队内回归会议间歇明目张胆地啵啵对方的脸颊，被队长用文件敲了脑袋。

*  
李东海有一本《罗密欧与朱丽叶》。  
警察厅的生活没有太多娱乐，他从图书室借阅过很多书，有时是名著有时是侦探小说，他从来不挑内容，每本都看得津津有味。只有这一本他读得很慢很慢，几乎一天只读半页。  
每一次会面后，他都会用铅笔在当天所读页的空白处写下时间地点，还有一些只有当事人能看懂的支言片语，例如日出，椰子树，炸猪排，和远处的阵雨。这本书他永远随身带着，有人问起也只笑笑不说话。  
李东海的《罗密欧与朱丽叶》换过很多书签，有拍立得，D&E的专辑小卡，李赫宰曾给他留的便条，自己冲洗出来的照片……不知换了多少次，厚厚的一本书快要接近尾声，时间也到了2017年7月。

李赫宰退伍前一晚，他又如入伍前夜那般辗转反侧，半夜打开了公寓里所有的灯。  
将书中的随记又翻看一遍，他拿起笔，在倒数第三页的页脚写上了李赫宰的名字。  
故事里的悲情恋人选择用死亡印证爱，李东海想，我比他们幸运了不止一点。

因为他有足够多的幸运和勇气，能在即将降临的阳光下热烈拥抱他的爱人。


End file.
